The present invention relates in general to light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and in particular to deposition of phosphor-containing material on LED dies on a wafer.
With the incandescent light bulb producing more heat than light, the world is eager for more efficient sources of artificial light. LEDs are a promising technology and are already widely deployed for specific purposes, such as traffic signals and flashlights. For colored light, an LED chip is often combined with a wavelength-converting material to obtain desired output light color. For example, yellow phosphors are often combined with blue LEDs to produce white light. However, the development of LED-based lamps for general illumination has run into various difficulties. Among these is the difficulty of mass-producing LED emitters with phosphors that provide a consistent light color.
Conventional LED emitters often include an LED die in a recess or cup structure that has phosphor-containing material in the cup. In some cases, the phosphor-containing material is separated from the LED die by, for example, a silicone material. These conventional methods tend suffer from many drawbacks. For example, conventional methods often use a large amount of phosphor, and they may cause poor cooling of the phosphor and the silicone material. As a result, the emitter can suffer from less reliable packaging and non-uniform angular distribution of light color. Given existing processes for LED manufacture, mass-producing white LEDs with a consistent color temperature has proven to be a challenge.